Infidelidad
by Agridulce Luna
Summary: Sorpresivamente Hinata se dio cuenta de la cercanía en que ambos estaban ahora. Inevitablemente miró hacia sus lados esperando que ninguno de sus vecinos estuviera viéndolos. AU.


**-Infidelidad-**

**Naruto no me pertenece. NaruHina**.  
**Advertencias:** Universo alterno.

.

.

* * *

Ella fue tan idiota.

Ahí, frente a él con sus manos temblorosas y en medio del tranquilo vecindario donde sólo vivían gente de su poder adquisitivo, Hinata por fin tuvo toda la atención que por mucho tiempo había estado rogando del rubio pero no de la forma en que se había imaginado.

—¿Te hizo algo malo? —le preguntó Naruto con cuidado mirando de reojo hacia la figura que se alejaba.

_¡No! _Y si fuera así debía merecérselo.

Ella estuvo abriendo la boca como un pececillo en el agua hasta que casi que sin darse cuenta empezó a decirlo todo.

—No, fui yo… Él es sólo un chico, lo hice mi amante —lo dijo y en sus oídos sonó desesperada. Naruto ahora debía estar pensando lo perra que era—. Sin importarme, sin pensar aparecí a complicarle la vida. No-nosotros… _Yo _no sé por qué lo hice. Sé que estoy casada pero… ¡Pero lo dejé! Me busca y cada vez que lo hace doy la excusa de estar casada con Sasuke y que él simplemente debe olvidarme… Lo siento, soy una mala mujer… Perdón…

Su voz había estado disminuyendo y empezó a sonar ahogada debido a las ganas de llorar que le surgieron.

El rubio acababa de "salvarla" de un chico que había estado tratando de conversar con ella mientras intentaba entrar a su casa. Cuando ella se negó él simplemente comentó de que no quería que eso se acabara ahí, que no le importaba que fuese una mujer casada.

Todo en frente de Naruto Uzumaki que se dirigió hacia ellos ante el evidente extraño comportamiento.

No quería ver a sus ojos y su mirada decepcionada. Aquella mirada que seguro le decía que había tenido una muy diferente opinión de ella, la de la dulce Hinata y no la de una mujer que se aprovechó de alguien más joven porque no tenía ni puta idea de cómo sobrellevar su matrimonio.

Sasuke le era infiel pero ella tuvo sexo con un chico que le ayudó a renovar su jardín porque ella no quería pensar sobre su esposo en la cama de otras mujeres. Incluso de una que conocía muy bien. Apretó sus ojos al pensar en esa idea.

—Lo siento...

—No te disculpes conmigo, ya sabía acerca de eso… —dijo el rubio y Hinata abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

¿Qué fue lo que escuchó?

—Ese chico seguro tuvo dificultades de apartar la mirada de ti. No te preocupes por él. Debe sentirse afortunado por el sólo hecho de haber tenido a una mujer como tú durante un momento... De todas formas debe ser un muchacho con alborotadas hormonas…

Sorpresivamente Hinata se dio cuenta de la cercanía en que ambos estaban ahora. Inevitablemente miró hacia sus lados esperando que ninguno de sus vecinos estuviera viéndolos.

Más por inercia dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Y no deberías sentirte muy culpable, o al menos sólo siente un 50 por ciento de culpabilidad —dijo él y sonrío extendiendo sus labios. Luego, a pesar del último movimiento de Hinata, Naruto se acercó más y habló en un susurro—: Sabiendo que tu esposo y mi esposa también han mantenido relaciones sexuales la culpabilidad debe de reducirse mucho. Incluso yo no la sentiría, es como un empate, ¿no crees?

Ella lo miró todavía confusa, su expresión era de desconcierto sin saber qué decir ni qué pensar. El viento jugó con su pelo y un mechón quedó reposado sobre su nariz y sintió cómo Naruto lo apartaba con delicadeza.

¿Él sabía acerca de todo? ¿Sus encuentros con Kiba y todo?

—Y... —Naruto entonces torció su boca un poco en desagrado—. Ese chico era uno muy ruidoso y yo un hombre con un espectacular sentido auditivo.

A pesar de su estado ella se sonrojó por la usual desfachatez del rubio, sintiéndose más culpable con lo que Naruto insinuaba a lo último. (Que seguramente había escuchado a Kiba llegar al orgasmo y un par de objetos cayéndose). Pero entonces volvió a concentrarse en una especial frase. ¿También sabía sobre la infidelidad de su esposa?

—Naruto… ¿cómo…? ¿no estás...? Sakura, ella...

Cuando él observó el blanco y terso rostro —por fin sus bellos ojos viéndolo—, observó cómo la visión de ella se nubló más y entonces entendió que necesitaba más de sus palabras.

Al menos explicarle cómo consideraba la situación.

—¿Necesitas algo…? —dijo ella y llevó una de sus manos al pecho arrugando la tela de su blusa.

Si ella fuera la esposa de Naruto Uzumaki… Si ella lo fuera...

—¿Piensas que estoy herido? —dijo él sorprendiendo de nuevo el mundo de Hinata—. Sabía que eso podía pasar. Ella se casó conmigo por despecho, ¿no? Porque tú le habías robado el amor de su vida por un montón de rollos burocráticos en los que estaba tu familia, y mi mejor amigo es alguien que no considera los detalles, sólo lo que está en el papel en letra grande. Y yo el idiota que no piensa en sí mismo, a excepción del día en que supe que Sasuke buscaba a otras en vez de a su esposa y no dije nada...

Ella secó con su mano sus ojos perla y al hacerlo se encontró con el rostro de él mucho más cerca.

—Sólo quería esperar. Yo fui… como un espectador. Y también el chico bueno ¿verdad? El que dejó a su esposa hacer lo que la hiciera feliz. El que se hizo el tonto con uno de sus mejores amigos. El que esperó que la cabeza de su verdadera amada se pusiera en orden…

Para ese momento la respiración de ambos estaba llegando a un punto más errático mientras Naruto hablaba con su grave y baja voz y ella intentaba poner precisamente en orden las palabras de él.

Luego Hinata sintió más calor cuando su mejilla izquierda fue envuelta con una mano de él y ella se movió levemente en esa dirección, queriendo sentir más firme ese contacto.

Ambos no dejaron de verse directamente a los ojos.

—En algún punto sabía que podía pasar… —dijo él casi inaudible—, así que no quiero apuntar a alguien y pedir explicaciones, mucho menos hacer un escándalo. Sólo esperaba que te sintieras lo suficientemente mal para que te dieras cuenta que la elección que tomaste nunca te ha hecho sentir feliz y que no eres capaz con ella.

Ahora sus narices estaban pegadas y Naruto la tenía agarrada a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Entendió cada cosa que él había dicho.

—Me pregunto si ya te sientes con menos ataduras. ¿Ya tu cabeza está menos enredada? ¿Ya has pensado qué hacer conmigo, Hinata?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —lo dijo aún tímida de la situación pero con una sonrisa.

—¿Has pensado en mí?

Ella subió sus manos por sus fuertes brazos y los apretó.

—Sí y es desbordante.

Luego se besaron, allí donde cualquiera podía asomar sus narices y verlos, y Hinata sintió toda la adoración con la que él lo estaba haciendo.

Si ella fuera la esposa de Naruto Uzumaki nunca dejaría de besarlo. ¿Por qué había escogido los negocios de su familia en vez de lo que realmente siempre había querido?

Pero ahora sentía que nunca podría soltarlo, tanto que pronto se vio así misma gimiendo debajo de su moreno cuerpo, en la misma cama donde nunca se había sentido amada y con las manos de él como si estuviese descubriendo las curvas de una mujer por primera vez..

Puede que fuese una mala mujer como se dijo antes pero por fin estaba pensando en ella.

O al menos infiel y en los brazos de otro hombre por ahora, luego pediría los papeles del divorcio.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D Rw?  
*No me importa mucho el SasuSaku así que más bien usé poco de eso, igual era por el argumento del fic.


End file.
